


One heck of a Party

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bachelor Party, first fanfic, it's supposed to be light hearted, pls don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets kidnapped and is going to get tortured by some creepy looking dude. </p><p>Or at least, that's what <em>he</em> thinks. His journey leads to a much more...weird route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One heck of a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt saying something about kidnapping your friend for a bachelor party but ending up kidnapping a stranger instead and this happened. This is my first fic so please leave a comment saying how you liked it or if there's anything I need to change! Thanks!

9 P.M may not seem like the ideal time to go into a café and grab some coffee, but this week has been tough and Eren will be damned if he doesn't get a drink from his favorite place, Maria's. Luckily for Eren, the place was fairly quiet and he was able to sit at his favorite spot-the small couch in the corner that has a little nightstand next to it. He was surprised at how little the place was packed, considering the store is open for 24 hours. He sipped his drink and let out a content sigh. This is just what he needed. A nice, relaxed atmosphere for him to unwind and-hello. What do we have here? Eren took another sip from his drink and as he slowly moved the cup away from his lips, he noticed a man staring at him. In fact, he's not even trying to be discreet about it. He's literally just staring a hole through his cup. Is he asking for a fight? Oh he'll show him a fight. 

Before Eren could even react, the man stood up and started walking towards the boy's direction. He kind of reminded Eren of Jean. Tall, blond hair, a stupid undercut, and just the most punchable face he has ever seen. He took a seat across from Eren and leaned forward. 

"So, you come here often?" 

Oh Christ. Is he hitting on him? 

Eren gave a look of slight disgust before answering "Why does it matter to you? Besides, I'm not interested in old men like you." He took another sip from his cup. 

"Old- I'm in my twenties!" He huffed. "And anyways, I'm not here for you. I don't roll that way. I'm here to ask you for advice." 

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. 

Eren raised an eyebrow before putting his drink down. "Advice? What do you need?" 

Just then, the man did a complete 180 and became timid, hanging his head low and twiddling his fingers. "Well, I uh..I like that girl over there see" he did a quick gesture to the girl standing at the cash register "and I always try to get her attention and it doesn't seem to work. And..I hate to say it but you look like a guy who knows how to charm the ladies, so could you help me out a bit?" His face was desperate. Maybe this guy isn't so bad. 

"Sure, I'll help." 

The man's face brightened entirely. "Thank you so much! Sorry, I don't think I got your name?" 

"It's Eren. Eren Jaeger." 

The man took out his hand and shook Eren's hand. "My name is Auruo Bossard. Nice to meet you." 

Eren smiled at Auruo and responded. "So, what do you need me to do?" 

Auruo shifted again and avoided eye contact. He bit his lip, looking like he was trying really hard to say something. 

"Well, I uh..actually have a gift but I'm too nervous to give it to a pretty girl like her so I was hoping you would give it to her for me?" 

"Yeah okay. Where's the gift?" 

A flash of surprise came across Auruo's face, quickly replaced by relief. "You'll do it? Yes, thank you so much! It's in my car, follow me." 

The two men rose from their seats and exited the cafe. There was a black sports car with tinted windows parked right out in front. Is this guy rich or something? 

"Here." Auruo finally found the gift and showed it to Eren. "I got her this perfume. Do you think the smell is nice? For a girl?" 

Eren sprayed some on himself and took a large whiff. "It's not bad..kind of smells like alchoooo- woahh what's in this thing?" His head started rushing and his vision is starting to blur. Eren loses his balance before he is caught by Auruo, who had a sick evil grin on his face. 

"Don't worry, everything will make sense soon." 

It dawned on Eren that what he just smelled probably wasn't perfume. That Auruo didn't even need relationship advice from him. 

"You bastad..I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you! You son of biii.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. 

That was all Eren could see when he awoke. He assumed he was in the back of the trunk. And just his luck, the road they're driving on has many bumps. There's nothing but himself and the ropes that he's tied with. Shit, how could he have been so stupid! He should've known. All of the stranger danger signs were right there. His first grade teacher would be very disappointed in him right now. God, now he's gonna get tortured by some gang or worse. What would a criminal even want with someone like him? He prays for whatever unlucky son of bitch decided to kidnap him. Like hell he wouldn't just go in without a fight. He's Eren Jaeger, damn it! Right, as soon as that trunk opens, all hell will break loose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren felt the car halt to a stop, giving him a quick heads up to get ready to fight the bastard in any minute now. The trunk opened, causing the light to shine right on Eren’s face, which, after being trapped in a closed dark space, is quite unsettling. He hissed at the light and tried to move his head away from it, but ended up looking like a fish flopping out of water since his arms and legs were both tied.  
“Calm down. You’re making things more difficult.” Auruo sighed before getting out a large brown sack.  
Eren squirmed and tried to kick the man away but failed anyways. He was quickly defeated when he felt the sack go over his head, making him unable to see anything. Great, it’s just like the trunk all over again.  
“Here Gunther, you take him.” Auruo demanded.  
Gunther? Who is this Gunth-  
Before he even could register what was going on, Eren felt himself being lifted by a man-supposedly named Gunther- and started becoming angrier at the fact that he’s being man handled right now and everybody is acting like it’s no big deal. He wanted answers. Now.  
“What do you want?! Whatever it is, I’ll never give it to you! Never! I’ll fuck you guys up!” he tried wiggling out of Gunther’s grasp but had no luck whatsoever. Suddenly, he felt Gunther stop walking and had chills appear on his back. He heard a walkie talkie beep and then a static-filled voice followed right after.  
“Eld to Auruo-  
“Ahem, I thought we would be using the nicknames we had planned?” Auruo interrupted.  
A sigh was heard from the other line. “Look, do we really have to do this?”  
“Yes! It’s crucial to the plan.”  
A silent pause came followed by a long groan. “Papa bear to foxy grandpa, are you here yet?”  
Auruo barked out a laugh. “Foxy grand-OUCH!”  
The voice on the walkie talkie quickly became worried “Auruo, what’s wrong? Did something happen-“  
Gunther responded in place of Auruo “Yeah yeah he’s fine, he just bit his tongue as usual. We’re coming in okay?”  
This is it. They were going to take him into some creepy old basement and chain him up and do God knows what. Eren prepared for the cold still silence, the chilling atmosphere, the old disgusting smell.  
But he was surprised when he was met with loud clubbing music and other people conversing. It almost sounded like a…party? What kinda fucked up torture route are these guys going for?  
“You got him?” That’s a new voice. This one sounded deeper than the others and judging from his authoritative tone, Eren concluded that this man must be the one in charge of all of this fuckery.  
Finally, Eren was put down and the brown sack was lifted over head. He was met not with a creepy dungeon-esque room but rather a club room and a…really hot short guy. Who was currently scowling at him at the moment. What is going on? The short man’s eyes darted from Eren to Auruo, Gunther and Erd before he finally face palmed and let out a low growl.  
“Are you fucking shitting me? Only one stripper?”  
Wait what?  
“Sir what are you talking about?” one of the men said.  
“We brought the bachelor like you told us to. He was sitting at the coffee shop in the corner like you said he would.” Auruo added.  
The short man gave an even larger scowl (which seemed impossible to Eren up to two seconds ago) before saying his next words straight through his teeth. “All of you. Leave. Now.”  
The three men quickly left, all with terrified faces. It was just Eren and the short man who Eren was afraid of. (and lowkey attracted to)  
“Look, I’m sorry for this whole mix up. You must’ve thought we were kidnapping you or something.”  
Eren scoffed. “Yeah, no shit. Did you know I got chloroformed on the way here?”  
A flash of surprise came across the man’s face so fast that if Eren blinked, he would have missed it.  
“Those idiots. I was throwing a bachelor party for my friend and those three were supposed to get the strippers. Not the bachelor. Hell, they couldn’t even do that part right. Unless…Hey, you don’t happen to strip in your downtime do you?”  
_No, but for you I’ll dance like my rent is due tomorrow_  
“Oh? Well I’m flattered, but don’t you think we should be on a first name basis before you start grinding on me?”  
Shit. Did he just say that out loud?  
"I-I um! What I meant was-wait, what's your name?"  
"Levi." He answered  
"Levi..." He liked the way it rolled of his tongue. He held his hand out to him. "I'm Eren."  
Levi looked at Eren's hand only to make a face of disgust in return. Eren awkwardly put his hand away. Yeesh, way to come off as touchy, Eren.  
"Alright, we know each other's names. I'm not gonna let you grind on me but I will make it up to you somehow. Since my friends basically kidnapped you."  
Eren hummed at the thought. While although he wouldn't mind getting on top of Levi, he had some other ideas to muse over. A hot guy at his will. He couldn't waste this once in a lifetime opportunity. Especially with this Levi guy, who looks like he never lets people take advantage of him. Ah yes, decisions decisions.  
"Oh wait!" an idea popped into Eren's head. "I'm going to have to take you somewhere."  
"Listen brat, I'm not gonna do any freaky shit so if that's what you’re thinking about then you can just forget about it."  
Eren made a puzzled face before shaking his head at Levi, dismissing his thoughts "What? Oh no, nothing weird like that. Just..well, my father's coworker is getting married and I'm invited to the wedding. Thing is, I have no date and the weddings next weekend. Well, at least _before_ I didn't have a date." Eren folded his hands behind his back and started wiggling around, with his extremely irritable, playful, "I'm so innocent" grin. "Hmmm? How does that sound to you?" His cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes to Levi.  
Levi crossed his arms and looked at Eren from head to toe. He seemed to be thinking over the deal. "Can't. I'm busy that weekend."  
Eren's face fell. "But-"  
He was interrupted by the door opening letting a petite, red-headed woman came into the room. "Um Levi? I just wanted you to know not to worry about anything and I fixed the guy’s mistakes. I've got the strippers here and the bachelor. In fact, he wants to talk to you right now." She said in a playful tone. It was obvious from the way she glanced at Eren that she was curious on who he was and what he was doing here.  
Levi let out a sigh of relief and looked like a big weight came off his shoulders. "God bless you Petra, I don't what I would've done without you. Bring the old man in."  
Petra left the room and as she exited, a new person came in. This one was a tall blonde man who looked very familiar to Eren. Maybe it was his uncanny resemblance to Captain America. Still, Eren can't help but feel that he'd met this man somewhere before.  
"Levi, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. It means a lot, thank you." He flashed a smile so bright that it would put toothpaste models to shame. He put a hand on Levi's back and patted him. Wow okay so he can touch the man but Eren can't? He's clean!  
"Whatever Erwin, it was no big deal." Levi gave a small pout and turned his head to the side.  
"Wait, Erwin? _Doctor Smith?_ " Eren said baffled.  
"Ah, Eren I was wondering why you were here. You don't happen to be a stripper for my bachelor party hm?"  
"Why does everyone always assume I'm the stripper." Eren whined. Wait." _Your_ bachelor party?"  
He let out a hefty chuckle before answering. "Yes, as you know my weddings next week. Levi, being the great friend that he is, threw this party for me. You're still coming right Eren?"  
"Yeah I'm still going." Just then Eren put two and two together. "Wait. So you two are like best friends right?" He said, pointing between Erwin and Levi.  
Levi chose to stay silent. "Yes..." Erwin answered with caution, waiting to see where Eren was going with this.  
"Wow so, that means Levi's going?" He smiled, liking where this conversation was going.  
Erwin let out a laugh. "Going? He's not just going, he's going to be the best man!"  
"AHA!" Eren shot a pointed finger right in front of Levi's nose. Levi look startled as he stared cross-eyed at Eren's index finger. "My offer still stands! We're both going to the same wedding!"  
Levi slumped his shoulders and let out a huff of annoyance. Erwin looked between Eren and Levi, seeming to quickly grasp the situation.  
"Ah, I see now. Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you guys in the other room." He said before leaving the room.  
The room was once again empty except for Levi and Eren. Levi was slouching, staring Eren down with a grimace. Eren met his gaze with a wide, cheeky smile.  
"Sooo...looking forward to our date this weekend." Eren said, breaking the silence.  
"Tch. Whatever brat." He sounded annoyed but Eren noticed the slight change in his position. He seemed more..relaxed. "You're welcome to stay here for the party if you want."  
"Are you inviting me as a stripper or as a guest?" Eren teased  
Levi let out a small smirk. "There's no need for that. Although the wedding might call for a few." He said, pretending to ponder on the idea.  
Eren let out a laugh and Levi rolled his eyes at him. They fell into a silence and met each other's gazes. Eren tugged on his collar. Is it just him, or did it suddenly get hot in here. He took note on Levi's eyes. Before he thought they were just grey but now he sees a small tint of blue in there too. And damn, that scowl is starting to look a lot like bedroom eyes. Is he...checking him out? Not like he minded though. Did you see that bod? Eren took notice of how tightly that white buttoned up shirt was wrapped around Levi. He unconsciously licked his lips, fantasizing about undoing each of those buttons, one by one. He was brought out of his little daydream by Levi clearing his throat. Embarrassed, Eren gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Eren..." Levi started out. Was it just him or did his voice just get a whole lot lower and a whole lot sexier? A quick look at Levi's lust filled eyes reassured him that it was not just Eren's wild imagination taking things over 

“Yoo-hoo! Levi what are you doing here? The party’s booming over ther-” a woman with glasses stopped mid-sentence, staring between the two before grinning insanely similar to the Cheshire cat. “Oh what’s this? You snagged yourself a stripper already!” 

Eren sighed. “I’m not the! Oh forget about it..” he decided to just go with it. 

“Ugh shitty glasses leave us alone.” Levi groaned while rolling his eyes

“That exactly what you would want me to do wouldn’t you?” she said in a playful tone. She then looked over to Eren and took her hand out for him. “My names not shitty glasses by the way, it’s Hanji.” 

Eren warily took her hand. “Eren. Nice to meet you Hanji.” He gave her a smile. 

“Oh sweetheart, what kind of handshake is that? You need a firmer grasp, and most importantly, a lot more of shaking! Wooo!!” she violently shook Eren’s hand, making the poor boy’s entire body shake along. The hand shake quickly turned into a one-sided tango, as Hanji tried to sway Eren along with her. Suddenly he was taken away from her grasp by Levi, who grabbed him by the arm. 

“The party had barely begun and you’re already drunk. Come on Eren let’s go out there so she’ll stop bugging us.” He took Eren by the hand and started dragging him out of the room. 

“You know you love it!” she yelled as they both left. 

“Hey, maybe you and I can tango.” Eren joked, with a smug grin on his face.

“Ask me again when I’m drunk out of my mind and I just may accept your stupid offer.” He retorted.

Well, he accepted his offer on being his date this weekend, so this shouldn’t be so hard either. 

He smiled when he looked down and saw that their hands were still together. “Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! The format is a bit weird, so I'm sorry about that. Btw this picture inspired the whole "foxy grandpa" thing http://ddn.i.ntere.st/p/5796439/image


End file.
